Spy
VSH Role The Spy is the most dangerous class to Hale as they can inflict major damage through backstabbing. The boss usually tails them on sight so Spies need to be stealthy to get a backstab in. Weapons Revolver Knife PDA items Unique Abilities: *If a Spy backstabs the Boss with any Knife but the Your Eternal Reward, it will deal a certain amount of damage depending on how many players are left in the round (5-15% of Hale's current health) and sends a notification to all players, including the boss. This damage calculation is ignored against the Christian Brutal Sniper. *Backstabbing a Boss three times with the Your Eternal Reward will result in all landing Knife hits afterwards (from that Spy) to deal 25% damage of the Bosses current health. *The Your Eternal Reward allows the player to use their Disguise Kit, if available. It will not Disguise on a successful stab. *Backstabbing with the Conniver's Kunai will deal percentage-based damage, although it deals less damage than the standard Knife. A successful backstab will lock the boss's rage for 20 seconds (this means that the boss cannot activate their ability, but can still gain rage.) The rage lock effect does not stack with additional Kunai backstabs. *Currently, The Big Earner, Wanga Prick, Sharp Dresser, Black Rose, and the Spycicle act like the standard Butterfly Knife. However the Spycicle will offer extra protection against fire based bosses such as Charmander and Captain Falcon. The Big Earner still gives the player a health penalty. *The Dead Ringer will not allow the Spy to use their Disguise kit. It will, however, let the Spy withstand damage from a Boss except Christian Brutal Sniper or Wheatley, as their passive abilities guarantee kills. *The Cloak and Dagger functions the same way as the Invisibility Watch, picking up ammo will replenish some of the Cloak meter. *When a Spy executes a successful backstab, their actions will suffer 1.5 (roughly) weapon jam. During this time, the Spy cannot attack again or activate their Watch. This is similar to backstabbing a Razorback. *The Fencing taunt deals about 1000 damage. *There is a limit of 4 Spies. Tips and Tricks: *The choice of Primary weapon for a Spy is a tough decision. The standard Revolver has no damage penalty, but has no extra bonus. The L'Etranger can help recover the Cloak Meter, which can compensate for the Dead Ringer. The Enforcer's damage buff without a disguise compliments the Dead Ringer's modded inability to disguise, and the extra damage is deadly when considering Spread Recovery. This makes the Enforcer a popular choice for the Primary. *Despite the Diamondback sounding nice, there is no real upside to it as you will suffer from the damage penalty and no random Criticals. *The effective choice of Knife depends on a combination of the team composition (including other Spies and their loadouts,) the skill of the Boss and the play style of the Spy. The Standard Knife is the best all-rounder, although the Spy-cicle can help to remove a burning effect. *When a team has a full set of Spies, it is helpful for one, or two, to be using the Kunai to help Rage-lock the Boss. Against a less-skilled Boss, players may be able to use the Your Eternal Reward as a very effective punishment tool. *There are only two choices for the Watch to be used. The Invisibility Watch (and by extension, the Enthusiast's Timepiece and the Cloak and Dagger) will allow a Spy to Disguise, however it will mean that they will not be able to survive a hit. The Dead Ringer, however, will allow a Spy to survive hits at the loss of the Disguise Kit and a much louder decloak sound. *If you're not using the Dead Ringer, approach the Boss Disguised as a teammate, and cloak right after your stab attempt. Scouts are often ignored so you should Disguise as one of them. *Be careful using the Dead Ringer with the Conniver's Kunai, as you will only effectively withstand one hit from the boss compared to two with the other knives. *Try to get to higher ground, then wait for the Boss to pass under you and ambush him with a backstab from above. You can then make a quick escape by Cloaking or running with the Dead Ringer out. *Try to get a Medic to deploy an Übercharge on you. As while you are invulnerable it can be a safer way to get some Backstabs in. This can be one of the most effective ways to deal a lot of damage, or even win a round as a Spy or Medic. *While fighting The Candyman, using the Conniver's Kunai against Candy Scouts can prove very effective. Backstabbing one will steal all of that Scouts' health. *You can disguise as a Red Scout if you are fighting the Candyman. If he heals you, he will passively Übercharge you, giving you a chance to leave him vulnerable to teammates. Make sure you are using a Melee weapon on your Disguise though, or he will see through your attempt. *Try to Backstab the Boss when they are just about to Super Jump. If timed right, they will not have time to react and take you out, and will carry on with their jump, leaving you plenty of time to flee. Alternatively, you can attempt to land a Backstab while the Boss is landing. This provides a much bigger risk of being hit, or even landed on. *Spies play an important role against Wheatley, as they can sap his sentries, making it safer for slower or weaker classes to come to that area without risk. 2011-06-29_00001.jpg|Backstabbing with the Connivers Kunai. Category:Class Abilities